In my Dreams, In my Life
by Nian
Summary: One Shot. Yaoi. Un sueño en la vida del pelirrojo se puede hacer realidad, quien sera aquel que cumplira su deseo?. Advertencia: No leer diabeticos o a quienes no les guste lo dulce o las cursilerias elevadas a la maxima potencia tal vez estoy exagerando


In my Dreams, In my Life.

N/A: Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo un One Shot puramente RuHana, para celebrar su día (super atrasado), me encanta que después de 4 años sigamos celebrando este día en noviembre je, je, el 10 de Noviembre es mi día favorito, mas que mi cumpleaños, así muy posiblemente el 25 de Noviembre les traeré otro One Shot que me haré de regalo para mi en mi día (eso sonó chistoso) je, je, nos leemos al final.

——————————————————————————

Otra mañana mas y Hanamichi Sakuragi, el proclamado Rey de los Rebotes, amanecía con esa fría sensación de vació. Ya estaba harto, su soledad lo enfermaba, intentaba apoyarse en sus amigos, concentrarse en sus entrenamiento, sumergirse en sus clases y olvidarse de su vació corazón pero nunca era suficiente.

Su ultima desilusión amorosa lo dejo devastado, aun era amigo de Youhei, aunque le costo tiempo y esfuerzo, pero no lo odiaba, ni a el, ni muchos menos a Haruko por lo menos en su segundo año en Shohoku su record de rechazos ya no creció.

Su corazón seguía necesitado de amor, su piel se sentía fría pero el lo creía así por que no tenia a quien amar, por lo menos cuando se enamoraba aunque no era correspondido, no se sentía tan vació, pero ahora solo podía pensar en los besos que aquella persona sin rostro le otorgaba con amor en sus sueños.

—Otra vez soñaste lo mismo? – la voz de su amigo, lo saco de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera noto cuando ya caminaba a su lado.

—Ah!... Youhei Hola!... si – lo acepto avergonzado de siempre estar tan distraído, agacho el rostro y se froto la nuca, se sonrojaba cada vez que lo recordaba, no podía evitarlo.

—Tal vez pronto sabrás quien es...

—Si, tal vez... – bajo su mano mientras Youhei lo miraba, serio pero ilusionado con las palabras de su amigo.

Youhei por su parte no perdió detalle al ver su rostro triste, pero al bajar solo un poco la mirada, algo le hizo creer que los sueños de su amigo, no eran solo eso, pero se reservo cualquier comentario hasta poderlo comprobar.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que diariamente soñaba lo mismo, no se lo había dicho a nadie, Youhei solo sabia que soñaba con alguien, una persona que lo besaba en sus sueños, pero nadie sabia que esa persona era un hombre.

Un hombre sin rostro, una sombra que lo tomaba en sus brazos y besaba su rostro, sus mejillas, su frente y cuello, pero nunca su boca, no entendía por que, solo recordaba esa humedad sobre su rostro y cuello y en algunas ocasiones hasta en su pecho, cuando no usaba nada sobre su torso para dormir, aquel desconocido en sus sueños también besaba sus pectorales mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, pero jamás podía despertar, siempre terminaba abrazado a su almohada deseando que ese objeto fuera el cuerpo de aquel hombre que lo besaba por las noches.

Lo sabia, era un hombre pues en alguno de sus sueños mientras sentía esa succión en su cuello, lo llego a tocar, toco los músculos fuertes de la amplia espalda, sobre su ropa, y le gusto, le gusto la sensación de ser besado, tocado y abrazado por un cuerpo fuerte y grande como el suyo, por que se sintió protegido, amado y hambriento de ese mismo calor al día siguiente, pero sabia que era solo un sueño, pues aunque en ocasiones no dormía esperando a descubrir con gran ilusión que el hombre de sus sueños era real, nunca pudo verlo, siempre se quedaba dormido casi al amanecer y cuando eso pasaba despertaba llorando, mas triste que de costumbre.

Ese día paso tan simple como los demás, peleo con el zorro una y otra vez por cualquier estupidez, para Hanamichi cada vez era mas desagradable tener que soportar la agresividad de su mas odiado rival, cada día le parecían mas fuertes sus golpes, mas ofensivos sus comentarios y mas horrible su mirada de odio, no entendía por que, pero le parecio que Rukawa cada día lo trataba peor.

Llego la noche y al llegar a su fría habitación se sintió mas solo que nunca, desde que su padre murió no encontraba la manera de acercarse a su madre, la amaba pero ella parecía muy inmersa en su trabajo, en su dolor, siempre creyó que era por que extrañaba a su padre pero ya habían pasado casi dos años y nada funcionaba, así que se rindió y cuando ella le dijo que se casaría por segunda vez, no lo soporto, por esa razón se separaron por completo, ella se fue a vivir con su nuevo esposo y el se quedo solo en su casa, y justamente ese día en el que se sentía peor se le ocurría recordar a su madre, y peor aun, a su padre.

Se dio una ducha tibia por un buen rato, hasta que el agua caliente se acabo y comenzó a sentirse fria, solo entonces salio para comer cualquier cosa, pero no tenia hambre, ya ni siquiera el basquetball lo animaba, solo esperaba que dieran las 10 de la noche para irse a dormir, y soñar con aquella persona que lo abrazaba con fuerza por las noches, y que besaba su rostro una y otra vez, haciéndolo sentir querido.

Se recostó un poco menos triste, por lo menos mientras dormía se sentía mejor y se olvidaba de sus múltiples amargas experiencias y su diaria tristeza.

Estaba cansado, así que no le costo mucho conciliar el sueño, además de que ya deseaba sumergirse en los brazos de Morfeo o de aquella persona que lo abrazaba con amor.

—————————————————————————————

Como casi todas las noches espero a que la acompasada respiración de su adorado pelirrojo le indicara que ya era hora de invadir su habitación. Todos los días al anochecer esperaba a que Sakuragi se quedara dormido por completo para solo en ese exacto momento, satisfacer sus ansias de abrazarlo y amarlo de alguna manera, no podían estar juntos, eso lo sabia, conocía los sentimientos del torpe pelirrojo hacia el, y por esa razón no se ilusionaba, solo aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenia para estar con el, para besarlo, y para abrazarlo, aunque nunca en la boca, eso lo tenia reservado para un momento especial.

Su respiración le indico que podía acercarse, y con sigilo lo hizo. Se recostó sobre su lado despacio, muy despacio y poco a poco se poso sobre su cuerpo casi desnudo, lo noto por sobre la sabana, sabia que solo usaba su calzoncillo, también por que desde hacia algunas noches, ya no usaba pijama y eso alimentaba su vanidad, tal vez su Hanamichi deseaba algo mas y para ello usaba poca ropa, tal vez ya era hora de hacerle saber quien era en verdad su admirador nocturno.

Como cada noche se quedo admirando la belleza en su rostro, que iluminado con la luz de la luna se convertía en algo mágico, casi podía decir que brillaba, que le sonreía, y eso le hacia desearlo cada vez mas, pero nunca se había atrevido a besar su boca, solo tal vez la comisura de sus labios, aunque habían ocasiones en las que no podía evitar rozalos, solo un poco y para quitarse las ansias de besarlo apasionadamente.

Y esta noche no era la excepción, no se cansaba de mirarlo, era su primera intención al llegar a su casa, solo observarlo, podría hacerlo por horas y dormido era como admirar a un ángel. Le encantaba cada detalle en su perfil, cada pequeña arruguita en su joven rostro debido a las lagrimas derramadas y aquella tersa piel de niño, sin ninguna imperfección y con un color rosado, dorado y suave.

Se acerco mas, rozando su mejilla con los ojos cerrados, imaginando que su Hana esta despierto y que sus castañas orbes lo miraban con amor, no con odio como antes o con indiferencia como ahora, sino con ternura, esa ternura de la que le encantaría disfrutar tan solo un poco, y llenarlo de besos en todo momento, darle todo el amor del que nunca se creyó capaz de profesar y mucho menos a un hombre.

Bajo un poco mas, no era que se cansara de besar su rostro, sino que simplemente deseaba besar su cuerpo entero, probar su piel y embriagarse con su olor a jabón y shampoo de cerezas, dulce como su corazón de niño.

Continuo besando su hombro izquierdo, su clavícula, la unión entre su cuello y hombro, notando como en el lado contrario conservaba una marca, su marca, la marca que le dejo la noche anterior, pequeña y aun roja, una huella que dejo en su piel y que ahora se atrevía tocar suavemente, arrancando un pequeño suspiro en el joven bajo el, listo para huir tan pronto su adorado pelirrojo se moviera un poco, no quería que lo viera, aun no, ni siquiera podían hablar sin insultarse o saludarse como amigos y era su culpa, era culpa de Kaede Rukawa que Hanamichi Sakuragi continuara tratándolo con indiferencia por que ahora sabia que tal vez nunca lo odio, solo era rivalidad lo que este sentía por su zorruna persona, pero nunca lo entendió, simplemente hizo reciproco su trato y termino por creer que lo odiaba, pero nunca fue así, nunca lo odio, lo que sintió siempre fue atracción y ahora no era solo deseo sino amor, un amor que deseaba entregarle solo a ese ser lleno de dulzura que ahora soñaba con los angelitos.

Que no daría por estar en sus sueños, que no daría por despertarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y por decirle que cada noche no podía dormir sino era después de visitarlo y besar su rostro, una y otra vez hasta que llegaba el amanecer. Estaba dispuesto a todo por que le permitiera amarlo, pero tenia miedo, tal vez demasiado, por eso no actuaba como deseaba, temía su rechazo, temía ser odiado por el ser que tanto amaba, de eso era de lo que realmente tenia miedo, por eso lo trataba como siempre, con indiferencia, con insultos, demostrando en todo momento sentimientos contrarios a los que en realidad le profesaba, aunque al final de cada entrenamiento la culpa lo invadía tanto como la desesperación.

Sintió calor, sobre su cuerpo sintió otro mas calido, que con sus labios húmedos besaba sus hombros y despertó, por primera vez despertó al tenerlo como siempre lo soñaba, sobre su cuerpo, besándolo con ternura, con amor, no sabia que hacer, tenia ganas de llorar al saber que su sueño era verdad, pero no quería que se fuera el hombre que hacia su vida menos triste y monótona.

Sintió la forma en que su Hana se tenso y comenzó a dudar de su inconciencia, pero al escuchar que su respiración seguía teniendo el mismo ritmo y que sus ojos seguían cerrados se quedo, solo lo miro con detenimiento, observando sus suspiros entrecortados, tal vez estaba excitado, pensó que era posible que soñaba lo que tantas veces Rukawa también había soñado por las noches en su soledad y con esa ilusión sonrió con picardía pensando en como seria aquel sueño hecho realidad en su mullida cama.

No pudo evitarlo, su necesidad de amor era mas de lo que realmente podía soportar, así que en un acto de desesperación se abrazo fuertemente a su visitante nocturno sin importarle las consecuencias, pero conciente de lo que podría pasar no abrió los ojos.

Rukawa se alarmo, de inmediato intento levantarse pero no solo los brazos de su amado lo detuvieron sino también sus palabras.

—No te vayas, no te vayas por favor – rogó con lagrimas en sus castañas orbes – No abriré los ojos te lo prometo, pero no te vayas, no me dejes solo – nuevamente le suplico fuertemente abrazado a su espalda.

—Lo prometes – en un dulce susurro y con una voz fingida le respondió.

—Si, lo prometo pero... – con temor y totalmente sonrojado se atrevió a pedirle lo que siempre soñó – Podrías... podrías besarme en la boca.

—No – le respondió simple.

—Que, por que no? – pregunto dolido, estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos pero Rukawa puso su mano sobre su frente cubriendo sus parpados, intentando con su caricia hacer de su desprecio una excusa con fundamentos.

—Porque cuando lo haga, quiero que sepas quien soy.

—Porque no me lo dices ahora, por que no puede ser hoy? – pregunto con desesperación, deseaba que sucediera, deseaba saber quien era su visitante nocturno.

—Tengo que irme – se levanto, no era el momento indicado aunque comenzaba a dudarlo.

—No, no me dejes, no me dejes – esperaba que hiciera caso a sus ruegos, abrazándose con fuerza a el, pero no parecía funcionar.

—Debo hacerlo, es por tu bien – con sus manos en sus hombros intentaba alejarse de Hanamichi, pero este no lo quería soltar y la verdad era que le encantaba estar en sus brazos.

—Por mi bien, dices, No me hace sentir bien que te vayas y si me dejas ahora...me voy a morir... – su llanto ya era notorio.

—No te vas a morir, de verdad lo siento pero realmente no creo que debas saber quien soy ahora, tal vez después... – tomo las manos del pelirrojo y las beso mientras las acomodaba sobre su pecho – Tal vez en unos días mas cuando...

—Por que me haces esto, Yo te quiero conocer, te quiero amar y quiero que tu me ames! – cumplía su promesa, sus ansias de abrir los ojos eran su menor prioridad, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era que el hombre de sus sueños se quedara con el.

—Esta noche no – y se levanto, le dolía en el alma su llanto, pero estaba convencido de que no era tiempo de confesarle quien era – Lo siento.

Hanamichi se resigno a no conocerlo, solo cubrió su rostro con sus manos y continuo sollozando, estaba mas triste que nunca, pero no se atrevía a encender la luz ni a mirarlo en la oscuridad, por que sabia que si lo hacia tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver, sabia que se iría y se escaparía de él para siempre. No entendía sus razones, por que no se las dio, pero cumplía su promesa, sin abrir los ojos cuando aun sabia que estaba ahí.

Al verlo llorar sin consuelo en su cama cubriendo ahora su rostro con la almohada – tal vez para que Kaede no lo viera llorar – se sintió impotente, no sabia que hacer, podía mostrarse ante el y esperar lo peor o irse y dejar a su amor peor que nunca.

Cerro los ojos y apretó los puños, estaba convencido de que no era tiempo de confesarse y salio por la ventana como siempre, como un ladrón.

No era su intención hacerle daño, todo lo contrario, por esa razón principalmente salio esa noche de su casa sin prestar atención a sus lamentos y mucho menos a sus reclamos.

Dio un paso lejos de casa de Sakuragi al salir por la ventana, pero una fuerte mano lo tomo por el brazo con fuerza, haciéndolo voltear al instante.

—Entra ahí ahora mismo y dile quien eres! – le hablo bajito pero firme, sin soltarlo.

—No es el momento – le respondió con un bajo volumen, pero molesto con el entrometido.

—Solo lo haces sufrir mas con tu estúpido plan!

—Es por su bien.

—Tu que sabes, tu no lo conoces como Yo... – cambio su tono, sabia que su forma de hablar no funcionaria con el frío zorro – Por favor, deja de torturarlo de esta forma y confiésale lo que verdaderamente sientes.

—No estoy seguro de que resulte como esperas.

—Entra ahí y compruébalo por ti mismo!

—Pero...

—Escuchaste sus suplicas, escuchaste sus lamentos, no te conmueve, no te dan ganas de consolarlo, no te parece que ha sido suficiente? – Rukawa solo pudo suspirar, aquel chico tenia razón.

—Esta bien, lo intentare.

Entro nuevamente por la ventana y apretó los puños furioso consigo mismo, nunca quiso hacerle daño y con su silencio lo hacia al igual que cuando lo insultaba con sus palabras o con su mirada de desprecio.

Se hinco a su lado, muy cerca de su oído y le pidió perdón sinceramente.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, nunca quise hacerte daño, yo solo quería... – antes de terminar su frase los largos brazos de pelirrojo lo rodearon con infinita alegría, Rukawa solo cerro los ojos.

—Gracias, muchas gracias por volver – aun con sus ojos cerrados, se abrazo al cuerpo de su visitante, feliz de tenerlo de vuelta en su cama, besando sus mejillas y sus parpados con ternura los cuales se abrieron lentamente, solo en ese momento.

—Es-pera, espera – Rukawa ya no sabia como quitárselo de encima, aunque no era justamente lo que quería, todo lo contrario – Sakuragi... – ya no fingió otra voz al decirlo y esperaba que el pelirrojo supiera en ese momento quien era en verdad.

—No me llames Sakuragi! – dijo de forma infantil.

—Y como he de llamarte? – contesto con una sonrisa, feliz de haber vuelto.

—Hanamichi... Ka-Kaede... – sorprendió como nuca a su zorruno compañero con su siguiente palabra y lo noto – puedo llamarte Kaede? – pregunto pidiendo permiso, ahora sabia quien era, tal vez siempre lo supo, tal vez siempre deseo que fuera justamente quien tenia enfrente.

—Como supiste? – estaba atónito, no lo podía creer, aunque en el fondo le complacía saberlo.

—No lo se, no lo sabia... hasta ahora que pude escuchar tu voz y tocarte de verdad fue que... lo supe – sonrió sonrojado, se acababa de dar cuenta de sus sentimientos en cuestión de minutos.

—No se que decir, solo quiero que sepas que mis intenciones son serias, que nunca quise burlarme de ti y que jamás me aproveche de...

—Lo se y no tienes que disculparte, todo lo contrario, por que me diste una ilusión je, je... iluminaste la oscuridad de mis sueños y... – la luz se encendió, lo cual lo hizo parpadear solo para poder enfocar su vista en su visitante.

—Te amo – lo miro con amor, con ternura y con verdaderas ganas de poseer sus dulces labios.

—Besame – no podía esperar mas, cerro los ojos y levanto la barbilla ofreciendo sus labios a su próximo novio, por que después de esa noche no podrían ser otra cosa.

—Ok – se puso nervioso por primera vez, no quería arruinar su primer beso, solo deseaba que fuera el mejor.

Se acerco lentamente, pero no podía controlar sus nervios, así que respiro profundo y se relajo un poco, miro con determinación los labios de su amor y se acerco un poco mas, solo un poco mas, hasta que rozo con los suyos los rojos y carnosos labios de su Hanamichi.

—Kaede... - se quejo en un ronroneo – Besame – casi fue una orden y para invitar a su zorro se recostó en su cama sin soltar a Kaede, por consecuencia este tuvo que acomodarse sobre el.

—Si – ya no necesitaba mas preámbulos o invitaciones, estaban claras las intenciones de Hanamichi y Kaede deseaba con todo su ser lo que pasaría a continuación.

Tomo sus labios con cuidado, besándolos con ternura, acariciándolos con los suyos, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, loco de amor y ansioso de profundizar mucho mas en la dulce boca que se brindaba a el como el mas puro de los besos, limpio y calido.

Hanamichi sintió como la caricia de Kaede cada vez se hacia mas osada, mas demandante y posesiva, no se engañaba, deseaba lo que estaba pasando y deseaba mucho mas que un beso.

Después de masajear sus labios con los suyos, los delineo con su lengua, obteniendo así un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de su adorado pelirrojo, feliz con el resultado y al sentir las manos de su amor acariciantes sobre su espalda, se decidió al fin a introducir su lengua en la calida y dulce caverna que se abría para el, solo para el.

Acepto la lengua que invadía su boca, tímidamente tentándola poco a poco, deseoso de combinar sus alientos y hambriento de su saliva, estaba completamente entregado a ese beso, que lo llevo a la gloria en cuestión de segundos.

Continuo besándolo, jugando con su lengua que ahora se atrevía a tocar un poco mas, mordiendo sus labios y respirado su aroma, pero solo hasta que sus pulmones le exigieron aire nuevo.

—Te amo – con los ojos aun cerrados y la respiración entre cortada, Hanamichi por fin dijo lo que Kaede tanto deseaba escuchar, el amor de su vida le acaba de confesar sus sentimientos en un estado de ensueño y el lo creyó sin mas.

—Yo también – lo abrazo con fuerza, besando su cuello, tocando aquella huella que había dejado la noche anterior, feliz de poder tocarla con sus labios otra vez y de tener a su Hana en sus brazos – No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

—Y tu a mi, gracias por quedarte, gracias por aparecer en vida y por... – la sonrisa que recibía de Kaede lo hacia sonrojar, jamás creyó que el podría obtener una reacción tan significativa en el rostro siempre impasible de su zorro – Gracias por todo.

—Gracias a ti, te amo – con un nuevo beso se dijeron mas de lo que las palabras podían expresar y esa noche Kaede se quedo con Hanamichi, durmieron tranquilos, abrazados y muy felices, concientes de que sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

Tan pronto Youhei noto que Rukawa ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en la habitación de su amigo, emprendió su camino a casa, contento con el resultado de su intervención, feliz por su amigo y sin mas culpas por estar con la persona amada, pues ahora Hanamichi tendría la misma suerte y estaba seguro de que seria por mucho tiempo.

FIN.

* * *

N/A: Hola de nuevo, espero que aunque es un fic dedicado a mi pareja favorita retrazado a alguien le guste un poquito, me despido y espero muy pronto terminar aquel otro One Shot que tenia preparado para este mes, hasta pronto y por si a alguien le interesa, esta semana no habrá actualización de Only Yours, pero les prometo un largo capitulo la próxima semana, ya no falta mucho para le final, hasta luego! 


End file.
